


Parenting

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a divorced Dad has drawbacks, but there are compensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting

“Bye, Dad,” Scorpius clung to his father and his father hugged him back.

“Bye. It'll be fine. Have a lovely time at your mother's.”

“You'll be at King's Cross, though?”

“I wouldn't miss it!” Draco gave his son a last kiss on the forehead then let him Floo away.

“Come on you two!” Ron steered his children forwards.

“Do I have to? Dad! She makes us learn spellings!”

“It's only a couple of weeks, Hugo. Your Mum deserves to spend time with you two. We've had a lovely month, haven't we?”

First Hugo, then Rose (blowing kisses) disappeared into the flames.

Their fathers stood quietly for a moment. Then Ron put his arms round his husband.

“Miss him,” Draco whispered.

“Yeah.” They held each other for a silent moment. “Still...” Ron added. “There are compensations to having the place to ourselves ...”

Draco's face cracked into a twinkling grin. “Oh yes!” he said, pulling a key out of his inside pocket. “Now you put the swing back up and I'll get the paddles and canes out!”


End file.
